


Under the Wing

by Saedyn



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saedyn/pseuds/Saedyn
Summary: Bruce Wayne can't be Batman forever.(Abandoned)





	1. Testing

The tardy bell rings.  Right on cue, you hear the hurried footsteps of kids who lingered in the hallways too long running to class.  You sit down at your desk and let out an audible sigh. 

You live in a small town named Ashley, where  _nothing_ ever happens.  You had moved there last summer because your dad had gotten a job in Gotham, which was about an hours drive away, but because of it's reputation with crime, your mother had insisted that you all kept away from the infamous city.  Living in Ashley sucks.  The education system is shit, the people are all shit, and  _nothing ever happens._ You never even got to see your dad too much anymore because he had to get up incredibly earlier in the morning for his long commute to work.  But, hey, at least you were all safe.

Once everyone else gets to their seats and settles down, your teacher begins to pass out papers.  "Good morning class," she says.  "I know you were all looking forward to editing each other's essays today, however the state has ordered that all high school and middle school students fill out this survey during first period.  Feel free to start tonight's homework-- I've put it up on the board over there-- when you've finished."

There's some grumbling from multiple students, including yourself (you  _really_ needed help on your essay).  You fumble around in your backpack for a pencil and start the survey.  The survey starts off fairly normal, but the further you get into it, the more questions you start to have.  Most school surveys were about, well, school.  How do your teachers treat you?  Do you get bullied?  How would you rate the cafeteria food?  But this one is... different.  About halfway through, it starts asking questions about...  _legal opinions?_   What the hell is this for?

Most of the other kids put in random answers for everything (surveys are always anonymous after all, right?) and turn theirs in within the first 15 minutes of class.  Only you and about three other kids actually put effort into your answers.  You aren't entirely sure why you tried so hard, but it's not like you had anything better to do.

The day progresses normally after that, that is, until 7th period.  The overhead systems turn on in the middle of class to announce that all students are being called to the gym.  Just what you needed-- to be crammed into the school's tiny-ass gym with all of your peers, most likely to watch some dumb presentation you've all already seen.  Except, it isn't a presentation.  No, it's far worse.

"Alright kids, if you'll just line up in alphabetical order for us we can begin your physical exams," says the coach.   _Physical exams???_   Only the kids in sports ever had to have a physical, and even they look confused about what ever is going on.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" You stop the coach when she passes by you.  "What is this for?"

"I wouldn't know.  Apparently the state ordered reports on all of you kids' health this morning."

"Of course, the state," you mutter to yourself as she walks away.

Luckily you don't completely embarrass yourself when it was your turn.  By the time you're finished, school is about to be let out, so you go straight home.

A week or two goes by, and you forget about that day.  One day in class, your teacher gets a phone call to send you to the front office, that your parents are here to pick you up.  You're confused because you don't remember having a doctor appointment today or anything of the sort, but a pass out of class is a pass out of class.  You quickly pack your bag and head to the front of the school.  To your surprise, you find both your mother  _and_ father waiting for you.

"What are you guys doing here?" you ask hesitantly.  Your parents exchange a look between each other.

"Maybe it would be better if we leave that as a surprise," your father says.

_End of Chapter 1_


	2. Roadtrip

Your parents lead you out to the car.  You can sense a mixture of emotions coming from both of them: excitement, hesitation, confusion; the whole situation doesn't make you feel great.  "Dad, where are we going?" you ask getting into the car.  He was easier to budge when it came to telling secrets.

"I didn't want to say it while we were still in the school.  You have an interview for an internship."

"For what?  I haven't applied anywhere.  Besides, I already have a job."

"Scooping ice cream isn't going to get you too far in life," your mom says.  You brush off the comment.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" you ask your father.

"I took the day off.  Trust me, this interview is too important to miss."  He smiles back at you from the passenger seat.  You can tell he's nervous.  He keeps rubbing his hands together, a nervous tick you noticed when you were little.  He would always do it before getting on a rollercoaster, or prepping a presentation for work.

"So, do I get to  _know_ what I'm being interviewed for?"

"You've heard of Wayne Enterprises I assume?"

" _Wayne Enterprises?_   What the hell do the they want with me?"

Unfortunately, your parents didn't know.  Apparently all they knew was that there was a state-wide search for applicants, and you had somehow made it to the top five.  Was this what all of that testing was for?  No, that didn't make any sense; why would you need a physical for a job at Wayne Enterprises?

The car ride was pretty quiet after that.  Your dad gave your mother directions on where to go from time to time as he drove this route daily, but other than that it was a lot of staring down at your phone.  And then, you arrived in Gotham.

You had never actually been in Gotham before, you'd only seen images.  It was... overwhelming to say the least.  There was trash everywhere, a constant smoke hung in the air and the whole place had this overall darkness about it, but yet, there was something charming about it.  Some primal instinct inside of you wanted to just jump out of the car and run around the city, looking for whatever supposed crime lurked about.  Fortunately, your seat belt stopped you from doing that.

You could see the Wayne Ent. building now.  It's tall looming figure over the city made it hard to miss.  You're staring to get jittery yourself now.  You'd never really had a job interview before, especially for a company this big.  Even at the ice cream shop you work at back home, the manager just kind of handed you the scoop when you asked for the job.

"Hey, Mom?  I think you passed Wayne Enterprises."  You can feel yourself starting to panic.  The last thing you want is to be late.

"Trust me, I know."

You drive for a little while longer through the city.  The longer you drive more your anxiety starts to rise.   _What the fuck is going on???_

You end up pulling up to a rather large building.  You assume it's a house, but it's absolutely massive.  As all three of you get out of the car, you can see your father is getting more nervous every second.  He's pressing his hands together again, almost frantically now.  Whatever this is, it's a big deal for him.  You go over to him, take one of his hands, and squeeze it.  He looks at you and nods.  When you let go of his hand, he places them both firmly down at his sides.  You made a mental note that whatever happens here, you can't embarrass him.

The three of you approach the front of the building, and after taking a deep breath, your father reaches up and knocks the knocker on the door.  After a couple of seconds, you hear foot steps from the other side, and the giant door swings open to reveal an elderly man behind it.  He sees you, and smiles. "You must be y/n," he says warmly.  Welcome to Wayne Manor."

_End of Chapter 2_


End file.
